


searching for a sweet surrender

by dissociativeclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Lots of nicknames, M/M, and kitten, ashton is a cutie, i don't know what this is, its like 300 words lol, luke calls ashton lovebug, really really short, this can be taken platonically or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissociativeclifford/pseuds/dissociativeclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"oh I'm a mess right now, inside out, searching for a sweet surrender, but this is not the end."<br/>or in which ashton is upset and luke holds him</p>
            </blockquote>





	searching for a sweet surrender

It’s somewhere around midnight when Luke wakes up to a feeble knock at his bedroom door.  He rubs at his eyes and he swears that if it’s Michael inviting him to play video games he won’t speak to him for the rest of the week, but then he hears the weak murmur of “Lukey?” and recognizes Ashton’s voice.

“Mmm, come in,” Luke says sleepily, and Ashton thinks his morning voice is really hot except it’s not morning so it may as well be called his waking-up voice.  He sees Ashton walk in with what Luke knows is his own hoodie slipping off Ashton’s thin frame and Ashton’s bottom lip is trembling and he looks like he’s about to cry.

And then when Luke says, “C’mere, kitten,” Ashton loses it and he lays himself down in Luke’s bed, letting the taller boy hold him tightly-but-not-too-tightly against his chest and then there’s fingers tracing little patterns on his side and he squirms at the slightly ticklish feeling but then calms himself down, nuzzling into Luke’s neck.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Luke basically coos and he feels Ashton’s breathing start to get shaky, and then he feels a few warm tears on his skin and he knows Ashton must be crying but he can’t figure out why.  “Shh, tell me what’s up, lovebug,” he murmurs.

“I can’t sleep and my body hurts all over and I’m just /so tired/ but I can’t sleep and I can’t think straight and I just,” Ashton stops speaking, hiccuping and gasping as he speaks.

“Shh, calm down Ashy,” Luke coos, starting to run his fingers through the distraught boy’s hair and he seems to calm down a bit, because he’s not sobbing anymore.  And Luke feels Ashton’s entire body relax when he begins to massage his back, and maybe Ashton has a little smile on his face but Luke can’t really tell because Ashton’s face is hidden in his neck.  “Better?”

And Ashton doesn’t say anything, but the little kiss he presses onto Luke’s collarbone is enough of an answer for the both of them.


End file.
